The Little White With Drawings All Over It Book
by time is a waste of life
Summary: RACETRACK'S JOURNAL! DUNTDUHNANANANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! YAAAAAAY FOR ME I DID IT! heheheh, PLEASE READ! i hope you will all like my addition to the little book series!
1. Default Chapter

All right! Here it is kids! Race's journal!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WOOHOO!!!!!!!!

Okay, I'm sorry, but this entry, and maybe some more, will probably be a little depressing for Racetrack's normal behavior, because I'm really depressed right now. We'll see how it goes, and I hope you all like it, and I'm willing to take ANY suggestions that you may have, I'll probably need them!

And without further ado.........

THE DISCLAIMER! Hahahahaha, tricked you! Uuuuuuuummmmmmmm **I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **Alrighty then, I think that is sufficient for today!

Racetrack's journal

The little white with drawings all over it book

Assignment: Free Right

All right all right, I get it already; I'll stop drawing on the cover of my book and write in this retarded journal. Sooooooooooo, this is a free write and I'm supposed to tell you about myself, in 15 minutes. How ghey. At least I already wasted 5 of them by decorating my oh so boring journal cover. Let's see, my name's racetrack, or race, whatever works. My real name does not work, unless of course you're my father, because everything he does works. Stupid controle freik of an Italian. Sooooooooo, I have handwriting that looks like the bold italics on a computer, how exciting. 8 more minutes!!!!!!! Gaddamnit. I'm short, and Italian, and have a family that's way to big for its own good. Gaddamnit. Mrs. Green, I hate you. Yeah, no secret there. I play the drums and my father hates me for it. I like music, that's about all I'm living for today, cause today sucks. Wow, I'm really starting to sound like Skittery, glum and dumb. I'm not always this depressing, but today really does suck, especially since I still have 4 more minutes. I write to fast.

_**I'll finish up the time with bands that are good**_

_**Something Corporate**_

_**Brand New**_

_**Lost Prophets**_

_**Finch**_

_**Straylight Run**_

_**Thursday**_

_**Weezer**_

_**Dashboard Confessional**_

_**Modest Mouse**_

_**Taking Back Sunday (their new album makes me happy)**_

_**Dream Theater**_

_**The Tea Party**_

_**MEATLOAF (heheh, I make myself laugh) hey Spot, don't look at my paper; meatloaf is a GOOD old school band, thank you very much Mr. Brooklyn.**_

_**There's about a million bazillion more, but does it look like I have time for that? NO!!! I vomit sour whisky on you Mrs. Green!**_

_**And Mush is the straightest of all the straight guys I know.**_


	2. Good And Bad Habits

Oh boy, I'm writing another, EXCITING!!!!!!!!

Sorry about the last one, the stupid font thing messed up and when I uploaded it to , only half of it was in bold itialics. How sad, I shall maybe fix it later, when I'm not sooooo lazy, alright, on with the show.

Go read the disclaimer in chapter one if your planning on sueing me.

Racetrack's Journal

Assingment: My Good And Bad Habits

**_My good and bad habits eh? So what, so you can read this and find out all the little wanksters in this class' dirtiest habits? You sick whore. Hahahaha, ummmmmmmmmm, if you really must know, I have the good habit of having cooler handwriting than everybody else's. BECAUSE, mine looks like BOLD itialics, everyone else's, is boring, heheh. I like to laugh a lot, that could be a bad habit I guess, or good, who knows not me._**

**_I guess my BEST habit (yes, I consider this a GOOD habit, not bad) is that I love to gamble, and pride myself in my ability. I could win a game of poker in my sleep, seriously. I guess that is what comes of a body growing up around constant betting, card games, and other various formes of gambling. Like I said, I have a big family, and their constantly trying to beat eachother._**

**_I also drum on anything and everything. Why? Because it entertains me, that's why._**

**_I wonder if anybody is actually gonna read this. Probably that old bag Green._**

**_9 MORE MINUTES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_Write, slower, Racetrack._**

**_Let's seeeeeeeeee, other stuffffffff, I smoke too much. I get in peoples way too much. And I'm kinda a loner. I have friends and stuff. But I dot have any BEST friends. And sometimes I prefer to just be alone. And maybe I'm getting a little too deep._**

**_I pride myself in the awesome ability that I, Racetrack Higgins can tap dance, which is a very cool thing, even though Spot says it's queer. I am NOT queer, I like to pride myself in the fact that other than of course Mush and Spot hisself, I am one of the straightest of all straight guys that I know. And I only have 2 more minutes. Happy day._**

**_Ummmmmm, Sometimes I drink too much, and I owe lots of people money, and that's enough bad habits that anyone needs too know about me damnit!_**

**_Good things! Think good things Racetrack.................._**

**_Ah forget it, I'm done with this._**

**_So suck me._**


	3. My Greatest Dream in 100 Words

Ok kids, 3rd chapter! I know that I wrote Free RIGHT instead of WRITE in the first chapter. I apologize sincerely, though it kind of makes me laugh.

So I've been told that I'm kind of making racetrack seem a little bit too goofy. I welcome any advice you have to help me fix this problem, because I've never worked with Race before, and I am having a bit of a difficult time doing his character right, so please help me! AND THANK YOU FOR ALL THE LOVELY REVEIWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!

And **Nakaia Aidan-Sun**love a list of the subjects when you have time. AND you SHOULD write Mrs. Green's journal. She could have tons of problems and be like "why do all the kids hate me!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!" cry cry I'd laugh my ASS off!

K, and the LAST subject to cover

IS RACETRACK GAY??????????????????????

Hmmmm, that is a toughy. I haven't decided yet. I shall have to take a poll. And I still may not listen to the results, heheh, but really, tell me whether you want him to be gay or not. How I LOVE reader input!

DISCLAIMER! EAT IT! I own nothing except the new TBS cd, which is what brings you this lovely chapter. And actually, that belongs to my sister. Damnit, once again I own nothing

But I did just come back from seeing napoleon dynamite, for which I bought my OWN ticket, YES! Cuase I had 10 bucks, but now I only have one, good film though!

Assignment: My Greatest Dream in 100 years

**_My greatest dream in 100 words? That would have to be either one of three things. First, to go to the Kentucky Derby, and bet on the RIGHT horse, get rich, move away, and never have to see my family again. The second would be to make it big on Broadway, maybe snag some roles in film, get rich, move away, and never have to see my family again. The third would be to get in with a band that is good, make it big, get rich, move away, and never have to see my family again._**

**_So basically, my greatest dream is to get rich, move away, and never have to see my family again._**

**_HAHAHHAA, I beat 100 words, yes!_**

**_I think unless I counted wrong._**

**_I just got a really bad thought._**

**_I think Mush might be gay, cuase he was just giving Blink really scaring looks, and then Blink was like, uh oh_**

**_OH MY GOD, this cannot be. MUSH IS STRAIGHT!!!!!  
BLINK IS STRAIGHT!!!!!  
MUSH IS VERY STRAIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_I'm straight._**

**_Yes, I am_**

**_Shut up_**

**_Gotta go bye._**


	4. Betrayal

THANK YOU REVEIWERS!!!!!!!!

You are all so helpful to me!

I still haven't decided the outcome of Racetrack's sexuality cause I like to keep you guys on the edge!!!!!!!!!! Hahahah , I'm SO EVIL! Besides, the reviews I'm getting are hilarious! Everything from PLEASE BE GAY PLEASE BE GAY PLEASE GAY! To RACE IS NOT GAY. PERIOD.

It makes me laugh!

Sooooooooooooo, this one took me so long to write cuase I had no idea what betrayed our dear sweet race.

Peter's trying to hypnotize me again!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

HAHAHA, THREE of my guy friends think Newsies is an awesme movie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YES!

MUST WRITE STORY STOP TALKING ONLINE!!!!!!!

GA!

Ok, here we go

Disclaimer: I OWN MY NEW SOMEHTING CORPORATE SHIRT!!!!!!!!!!

That's right! I paid for it myself! YES! It was so awesome! Cuase, I paid my sister back, and now I can say I own something! WOOHOO GO ME! However, I do NOT own this story, well I guess the stories mine, but the idea and race and everything is NOT

damnit

Assignment: Betrayal

_**Betrayal? What the hell do you mean, betrayal?**_

_**Well, only 8 more minutes anyways, my notebook is now getting so decorative!**_

_**It makes me happy. Betrayal does not make me happy. I don't know what to say. I've never been hugely betrayed, like my best friend slept with my sister then killed my brother. No, nothing like that.**_

_**Betrayal like my brother promised he'd stop going to class wasted, but he didn't, and he got expelled, my dad found out.**_

_**Let's just say it's gonna be a LONG time before Lazzaro is seen in our house again.**_

_**I don't know what else to say about betrayal, except it is gay.**_

_**Speaking of gay! MUSH IS GAY! HE KISSED BLINK!  
HOLY CRACK WHORES!**_

_**What will Spot say?**_

_**This hurts my brain way to much to think anymore.**_

_**VOMIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	5. Song that Describes me

Here ya go kids! This chapter is so much longer. But mostly cuase of the lyrics. Sorry, but I like the writing that I put here. Also, once again, this chapter is depressing, cuase I am very depressed.

Boys are stupid

And as for my disclaimer

DISCLAIMER: SCREW THE WORLD I OWN NOTHING SO SHOVE IT UP YOUR BUTT

Assignment: A song that describes me

A song that describes me? Why the hell do you have to give us thought provoking questions to write about. Do you want to make us cry?

_**Letsee, I guess, I'd have to say Cavanaugh Park, by Something Corporate. I think the lyrics describe me a lot. I guess I'll just write down the lyrics.**_

_**At Cavanaugh Park   
Where I used to sit all alone in the dark   
And dream about things that I cannot say   
You always said destiny would blow me away   
And nothing's gonna blow me away**_

_**At Cavanaugh Park   
Where you used to take me to play in the sand   
And said to me, "Son, one day you'll be a man,   
And men can do terrible things."   
Yes, they can**_

_**But there was never any place   
For someone like me to be totally happy   
I'm running out of clock and that ain't a shock   
Some things never do change   
Never do change**_

_**At Cavanaugh Park   
We used to get high   
Watching teams as they fought   
They loved my friend Adam but he always got caught   
Man, that kid made fucking up look cool   
Aren't we all so cool?**_

_**But there was never any place   
For someone like me to be totally happy   
I'm running out of clock and that ain't a shock   
Some things never do change   
Never do change**_

_**At Cavanaugh Park   
Where I used to think that this life would be good   
And I would do things that I thought that I should   
And no one's gonna tear me down**_

_**But there was never any place   
For someone like me to be totally happy   
I'm running out of clock and that ain't a shock   
Some things never do change   
Never do change**_

_**Like I said before, I've always been a bit of a loner. I spend a lot of time by myself day dreaming. And, I never seem to fit totally in with people. Even when I'm around my friends I'm a bit of an outsider. I used to try so hard to be cool and fit in, but now I guess I'm just gonna be who I am, and like the song says, I may never be totally happy. I'm never going to be younger than I am today, but I still don't seem to be doing a whole lot with my life. And lastly, the line about 'men can do terrible things" I don't think I have never heard anything more true in my life.**_

_**Look at me, I sound like one of those depressing emo kids. Hm, interesting.**_

_**The gay men scare me**_

_**I have to go talk to Spot now**_

_**At least HE knows what he wants**_

_**I am scarred for life**_

_**MUSH GAY?**_

_**And just when you thought you were safe...............................**_

_**Its like a horror movie gone wrong!**_

_**I'm hungry**_

NOTE! That last comment was not supposed to be against anyone. Ask most the kids in school who do not know me and they would classify me as a "depressing emo kid" I rather enjoy that title, cuase its fun to throw people off when your in a non-depressed mood.

NOW REVIEW!

PLEEEEEEEEEEASE!

And yea, Lazzaro, it's an entertaining name!

I just realized I wrote this chapter like 2 weeks ago and never posted it!

Oh well! I shall now!


	6. Rumors

YAAAAAAYYYYY!!!!!!!!

Another chapter for me!!!!!!!!

Yes, I changed my pen name. I am still the wonderful Bookey Elliot! But I needed a change of pen-name scene.

SO! I can finally write more of this journal!

Oh happy day! Or is it evil day? Hm, contemplation!

So, thank you to ALL of the reviewers, I LOVE IT! And maybe………if you had some extra time……….you could read and review to my OTHER stories! Yeah! What a grand little idear of mine!

AND, for any of you who have read Last Chance, and noticed that I haven't updated it since LAST FRIGGIN YEAR I apologize so incredibly much, I'm just having SUCH a hard time writing it. I find the time, sit down, and say "SELF, YOU ARE GOING TO WRITE THIS FRIGGIN STORY OR I SHALL KILL YOU!" but then it JUST DOES NOT WORK! I'm very bad at threatening myself.

So, I'm sorry, and now I have to write this chapter!

Sorry the pre-script is so long once again!

DISCLAIMER: your mom has a disclaimer!!!!!!!!! Ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhh, gotcha there!

Haha, no really

I own nothing

So sue me

It shall be funny and painstakingly painful for you

Yes!

OKAY GO!

Assignment: Rumors

**_Rumors eh? Like the ones you here about boys you thought were straight and turned out to be homosexual son's of whores????????_**

_**Oh wait, I forgot, that one was TRUE!**_

_**Hm, maybe this journal is a little to focused on the sexuality of some certain persons in my class. Scary.**_

_**You know who's scary? Itey, now that is one scary little man! Oh yeah, and what's up with Snipeshooter anyways? That little boy is all angry but crazy smart and I'm just like "WHAT THE HELL??" No WONDER everybody ignores him. He's a dirty little cigar stealer in my mind, but Jack keeps him around………don't know why. He has a death wish out for me, I'll have to do something about that.**_

_**And um, so, back to RUMORS.**_

_**Well, there's that rumor that I'm a dirty little pot-head. Like half of my brothers. It's not true though. I get scared when I get high. Like, everything goes spazztic and I can't control myself. Last time I got high, Joey carried me into his truck, and stayed in there with me for two hours, just listening to music. Seriously, music is so amazing when your high, it comes at you from ALL sides, and you can hear EVERYTHING. It calms me down, and Joey's a great brother like that. But everyone likes him cuase they think he's perfect, and he's not.**_

_**WHY am I telling you this? PLEASE TELL ME!**_

_**Then there's the rumor that my family is in the mafia. Maybe they are, I'm not telling you!**_

_**And THEN there's the rumor that YOUR in the mafia Mrs. Green. HAHAHAHA, what a joke, there's no way you could be a lady of the most genius organization in the world. Stupid crack whores that believe that rumor, I should strangle them.**_

_**I'm done with this assignment, and going to go draw on my book now.**_

_**LIQUID ICE MINTS ARE SO GOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**And you are an ugly sadomistic child of a man whore**_

_**Haha, that was fun.**_

**RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!**

Please review!


End file.
